


A History of Dr. Egon  Spengler and Janine Melnitz from the Ghostbusters 1984  Preview for Part 2

by Janegon11



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Preview, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janegon11/pseuds/Janegon11
Summary: This excerpt is meant to serve as a preview for the second part of the Dr. Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz romance saga that I began last year. It is set in late 1984. I will release the first chapter on Feb. 12-13. Enjoy.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A History of Dr. Egon  Spengler and Janine Melnitz from the Ghostbusters 1984  Preview for Part 2

Winston Zeddemore

The Ghostbusters’ exclusive paranormal elimination business had skyrocketed with the expansion in the number of additional cases of ghosts, spooks, specters, and demons in the greater New York City area by the time I had joined the team. Before connecting with the premiere supernatural removal squad in the City three months ago, I did not believe in the paranormal. As a tactician for the military for over ten years, I only believed in things I had seen in person. However, my first bust with the Ghostbusters transformed my opinion quickly, and in fact, it opened my eyes to the paranormal so widely that I only wish I could remove the things I had viewed with them. Not that I was frightened by the supernatural because I had seen atrocious events in Vietnam, but at the same time, this new job of mine was too unconventional.

My employers were a mixture of bizarre personalities that comprised a prodigious group, and with my military experience, I could easily recognize a spectacular bunch .  Dr. Peter Venkman,  who was rarely a solemn psychiatrist with a sharp tongue but very appealing to the ladies, led the Ghostbusters team. Next, Dr. Ray Stantz  had training  in engineering and held a puissant belief in the supernatural. His family had a strong paranormal background out of Ontario, Canada, as his great grandfather, Sam Stantz, was a psychic researcher and a British Psychical Research Society member. Furthermore, he found the survival of consciousness and where the "dead were living” to be perpetually fascinating. Sam wrote reviews of various people who claimed supernatural powers or believed they were the medium. At last, Dr. Egon Spengler, a theoretical physicist, was hands down the wisest man I had ever met, and he was the most knowledgeable about a wide span of subjects. He was the solutions guy, the one that the other two relied on to construct answers in the most complex of situations out of thin air. Egon rarely spoke about personal subjects, if ever, and I was pretty sure his life only revolved around his work. 

  
The guys employed a good-looking petite redhead woman with shapely legs from Brooklyn named Janine Melnitz, witty, charming, and sometimes caustic. It has been said that she practically finished up her last few credits towards a bachelor’s degree in computers. Even though Janine wasn’t a ghostbuster, the team relied heavily on her management of the business finances and scheduling,  plus a  slew of other responsibilities. It was prominent th at she was a significant part of the organization. She also showed an unbelievable amount of care towards her bosses, although her relationship was diverse and distinct. For example, Janine and Ray acted similarly to brothers and sisters who enjoyed each other’s company. In contrast, Peter seemed to be like an annoying older brother to her who liked to pick on her but with whom she held her own  while employing  her satirical tongue. As for Egon and Janine, I suspected they had exceptionally fierce emotions for each other based on my observations of their interactions, as they had often seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally.

More to come on Feb. 15 in part 2


End file.
